


Lines in the sand

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Angst, Family Fluff, LV AU Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan has a tough decision to make about his career, his family, and his life.  Maybe a day at the beach will help bring some clarity.LoVe AU Week 2019 - Day 5 - Prompt:  Line in the sand.





	Lines in the sand

“L…E...”

 

Logan helped guide the toddler's stick in the sand as she giggled.

 

“…X…I…E.  Lexie!”

 

“Me!”

 

The little girl cried out happily, snatching the long stick back from Logan and waving it in the air.  He dodged it before it smacked him in the face, chuckling.  Bending down, he swept her off her feet with one hand, deftly disarming her with the other.  Pointing at the word drawn in the sand, Logan smiled.

 

“That's you, alright.  Lexie Mars – the strongest little girl around.”

 

Wrapping her arms around Logan's neck, Lexie squeezed him tightly, and he shifted her to his hip.  The three-year-old was tiny and blond, the spitting image of her mom, and it was still easy for Logan to carry around both her and her twin, Linc – one in each arm.

 

A little way down the beach, Veronica and Pony were assisting Lincoln in his quest for seashells near the edge of the ocean.  This morning he had managed to collect almost an entire pail full, requiring some help in carrying them from location to location.

 

Pulling Lexie's hood over her head to shield her from the sun and the breeze, Logan bounced her in his arms.  “Come-on.  Let's go see what Linc has found.”

 

“Mmm…’kay.  Did Linc and Mama find a dinosaur?”

 

Laughing, strode across the deserted section of beach.  “I don't know about that, but you never know.”

 

The good thing about growing up in Neptune was Logan and Veronica knew all the “secret” stretches of beach they could disappear to when the hordes of college kids descended on the regular beaches for Spring Break.  There were many nights when Lilly, Duncan, Logan, and Veronica would sneak off from the Kane residence and bike down to this very spot to horse around, take a midnight dip in the water, watch for bats, and surprise any unsuspecting older teens who thought this was a secluded enough spot to fool around. 

 

Today it was still too cold for the kids to go swimming, but the twins could amuse themselves for hours with just the rocks and the sand to play in.  And the fond memories from years ago always brought a wistful smile to Veronica’s face.

 

Looking up from digging in the sand, Linc caught Logan's eye, waving excitedly.  “Daddy!  We found clams!  And they spit at me!”

 

“Yep.  If your Dad wasn't allergic to them, we'd have a nice meal.”  Veronica teased.

 

Placing Lexie down next to Linc, the two peered into the hole he had dug, inspecting the clam that floated in the water.

 

“Not a dinosaur.” Lexie muttered, unimpressed with her brother's archaeological skills.

 

Logan slipped his arm around Veronica’s waist, resting his hand her rounding belly.  Baby number three was probably no bigger than the clam right now, conceived the weekend Logan returned from his latest assignment, but Veronica’s stomach was already starting to round, having lost any and all elasticity from carrying the twins.  Kissing the side of her head, Logan watched the twins playing in the sand together and his body flushed warm with happiness.

 

“I can't go back.”

 

He said the words so quietly that Veronica blinked at him, confusion knitting her brow.

 

“What was that?”

 

Shaking his head, Logan pursed his lips.  “I can't reenlist.  I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and today just confirmed it -- I just can’t leave you guys again.”

 

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Veronica frowned up at him.  “But I thought you filled out the forms already?  We talked about another three years…”

 

“I can't. I know that there are guys that can do it – and have to do it -- but I can't – I don't have the strength to leave my family again.” Shaking his head, Logan fought to speak past the lump in his throat. “Growing up with Aaron and my mom, I didn't really have a sense of what a true family was and now that I have one…”

 

Veronica placed her hand on his chest, halting his words.

 

“You don't have to explain.  I know.  And it’s probably selfish of me to say, but I'm so glad.”

 

Kissing her forehead, Logan rested his cheek on top of her head, pulling her closer as his eyes fell back to the kids.

 

“What changed?  You seemed so certain when we talked about it?”

 

Letting out a long sigh, Logan's thumb rubbed back and forth along her belly. “The new baby.  The twins.  You.  I've missed so much of their lives and while I know that it's not always like this…” he waved his hand towards the calm, happy kids just as Pony came up and licked the side of Lexie's face. “…I want to be a part of it all.  That time you emailed me that everyone had the stomach flu, I could barely concentrate on my mission I was so worried about you guys.  Or when I came home from a test flight and I have to find out from a text that you were all in Emergency because Lexie fell head-first out of the crib.”

 

The little girl looked up at them and frowned.  “That hurt.”

 

“Yes, but Logan, that could have happened while you were away at a regular job in Neptune too.”

 

Lexie rubbed the top of her head, as if remembering the bump, before refocusing on digging in the sand for her dinosaur.

 

“True.  And I feel like a selfish pri…prince..?”  Veronica nodded her approval at his choice to switch out the curse for another word and he continued. “…because there aren't guys with the money to do this, but I just can't miss out on anymore of my kids' lives.”

 

Logan shifted, digging his toes into the soft sand and he looked down, noticing Veronica's sea-foam painted toes inching closer to his.  Gently, she began stroking his foot with hers in a move usually reserved for under the covers at night.

 

“Well, if that's what you want…I mean, we paid for the house with your inheritance so we don't have a mortgage, and if we have to live off of the interest from the trust for a while, we can…but I still want to make sure the kids can eventually go to college without having to worry…”

 

Chuckling, Logan kissed her head again.  He always loved the practical side of Veronica.  Even though they didn't really need to, she could stretch his income to the last penny.  And he was always amazed at how she could keep Mars Investigations running, whether work was coming in or not.

 

“So that's it then.  You're coming home for good.  And you won't have any regrets?”

 

Pointing his toe toward the ground, Logan dragged it across the sand, making a deep valley. 

 

“Line in the sand.” He stated.  “That _was_ my life then; but you guys are my life now.  And I won't regret it – not now, not ever.”

 

“I can't promise we'll be as exciting as flying jets.”  Veronica laughed.

 

As if sensing his cue, Linc sprang up from his seat, tossing a load of sand in the air with his shovel.  Lexie screamed, scampering away from him and landing back into the fresh surf that had washed onto shore.  She shrieked as the cold water soaked her clothes and Logan rushed into action, scooping her up in his arms.  Pony began barking, running around his legs, trying to protect Lexie while Linc cried out.

 

“I have sand in my eyes!  Mommy!! Mommy!!”

 

Veronica scooped up the boy, cradling his head on her shoulder.  “You'll be okay.  Let's go back to the blanket and I'll wash it out with some water.”

 

Stepping around the large holes in the sand, Logan cradled Lexie.  “Mom packed extra clothes. Let's get you changed and warm.”

 

Lexie sniffled, leaning her head on Logan’s shoulder.  “Mmm...’kay Daddy.”

 

As they made their way across the beach, Logan couldn't help but smile. _Not as exciting as jet planes, but still not boring_.


End file.
